The process of vibration welding utilizes controlled oscillations or vibrations in a particular range of frequencies and directions in order to bond adjacent plastic or metal work pieces. Vibration welding can involve moving one or more work pieces under pressure while transmitting vibrations through the work pieces, thus creating surface friction. The surface friction ultimately generates heat and softens adjacent portions of the work pieces, ultimately bonding the work pieces.
In a vibration welding system, a weld horn or sonotrode is directly connected to or formed integrally with one or more weld heads. The weld head(s) may include one or more textured weld tips, i.e., the surface that physically contacts the work pieces that are being welded. Vibration welding has tremendous utility in industry, for example in the joining of various onboard components during the manufacturing of a vehicle. The efficiency, consistency, and reliability/durability of a welded part, including but not limited to the battery module for a vehicle, depends largely on the methodology and welding tools used to form the various welded joints in the welded part.